Son of A Ghost (Loud house x Danny Phantom)
by Red16dragon
Summary: After the events of nsl Lincoln leaves home in hopes of starting a new life, but instead he meets teen idol Ember McLain and Lincoln finds out that Ember is his real mother along with him having ghost powers. Now watch as Lincoln tries to maintain a normal life without attracting the unwanted attention of a certain phantom.
1. Chapter 1 Remembering the past

**Alright time to start this fanfic. I think this first chapter will be pretty good. Also if you guys have a favorite ghost besides Danny I'd love to hear it. My personal favorite character was Wolf. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Road outside of Royal Woods)

Lincoln was currently walking on a road with a backpack not sure of where he was going to end up.

"What's wrong with that messed up family". thought Lincoln remembering all they pushed him around

( 1st memory)

"Get out of my room before I turn you into a human pretzel". said Lori before throwing him out of her room

(2nd memory)

"Don't ever come back in the house bad luck". said Lynn Jr. before closing the back door

(3rd memory)

"You know what happens when you make me mad". said Lola with a devious smirk

(4th memory)

"If you ever bother me again I'll have my pets attack you". said Lana as her pets appeared around her

(5th memory)

"Linky why is my dress ruined"? asked Leni who pushed Lincoln onto the ground

(6th memory)

"I hope you die". said Lucy with a emotionless tone

(7th memory)

"You bloke". said Luna punching Lincoln out of her room

(8th memory)

G"o away or I will kill you"! shouted Luan with tears in her eyes

(9th memory)

"I will take out all of your organs if you interrupt me again". said Lisa

(10th memory)

"Lincoln you are a disgrace of a son". said Lynn. Sr

(11th memory)

"I wish we never adopted you". said Rita angrily

(End memories)

Lincoln then felt a tear in his eye.

"I hope I never see that family again". said Lincoln

Lincoln then stopped dead in his tracks and saw a van pull up in front of him and a woman hopped out. The woman then approached Lincoln.

"Hey kid what are you doing out here"? asked the woman

"Trying to find a new home". said Lincoln

Lincoln then recognized who the woman was.

"Wait a minute your that teen idol Ember McLain". said Lincoln

"Yeah and who are you kid"? asked Ember

"I'm Lincoln". said Lincoln

Ember and Lincoln then looked at each other for a second before thinking the same thing.

"Why does he/she look so familiar". thought Ember/Lincoln

"So kid how old are you"? asked Ember

"11". said Lincoln

"And where did you live before here"? asked Lincoln

"I don't know according to my adopted parents I just appeared on there doorsteps one day". said Lincoln

Ember was in shock of what he said.

"He's 11 and was left on the doorsteps of his adopted parents this can't be a coincidence". thought Ember

Ember then had a idea.

"Hey come here for a second kid I want to check something". said Ember

Lincoln didn't know why, but for some reason he trusted her and got closer to her. Ember then put a hand to his head and transferred some ghost power into him resulting in Lincoln's hair turning the same shade of blue as Ember's with one red strand. All of Lincoln's memories then started to flood into his mind.

(1st memory)

A new born Lincoln with Ember holding him in her arms and a man standing over her smiling down at Lincoln.

(2nd memory)

A one year old Lincoln along with a girl who looked the same as him and another girl about three years older hugging each other.

(3rd memory)

Lincoln and the other two girls all paying with Ember.

(flashback)

Lincoln as a baby with the other two girls all being hugged close by Ember who seemed worried while a man was standing in front of them. There was then a bang on the door and they heard the voice of a man.

"How dare you two break my laws". said the voice

"Honey what do we do"? asked Ember looking up at him

"Get the kid's out of the ghost zone and I'll deal with Walker". said the man before grabbing a ghost sword

He then took three other sword and fused one into each of the children.

"This is a gift from me to you guys". said the man who then turned to face the door

The door then broke and Walker came in.

"You broke my rules now we have a problem". said Walker

"No we had a problem when you decided to try and attack my family". said man holding his sword towards Walker

Both of them then clashed while Ember flew out of the house, but she didn't want to leave him to fight alone so she stopped on a near by rock.

"I'm so sorry kid's, but I have to go". said Ember

"But why Mom"? asked the three year old girl

"Because your father and me are in trouble right now". said Ember who then infused her hand in ghost energy

She then looked at her kids a wiped a tear from her eye.

"I promise I'll come back for you guys someday, but until I do I need you guys to stay safe so I'm sending you out of the ghost zone". said Ember who then made a portal

she then looked back to her kids and hugged them one last time.

"I am going to wipe your guys memory so you won't remember who I am, but when I find you kid's again I promise I'll give you guys back your memories". said Ember

She then put her hand on each of the children's head's wiping there memory and changing two of their hair colors to white and the other to a mix of red and yellow. She then put them to sleep and put each of them through three different portals.

"I love you guys". said Ember before the portal closed

(End flashback)

Lincoln then opened his eye's to see the teary face of his mother.

"Mom". said Lincoln tearfully

"I found you my baby boy". said Ember hugging him

Lincoln said nothing, but held onto her tightly. After a few minutes they separated and Lincoln looked up to her.

"Can we go home now"? asked Lincoln

"Yes we can". said Ember

Ember then created a portal to the ghost zone.

"Go ahead to the next town boy's I'll meet you there". said Ember as the truck with the rest of her bandmates then left

They then walked through the portal and were in the ghost zone.

"So I'm half ghost". said Lincoln

"Yes you are". said Ember

"I'm glad to be home". said Lincoln

"It's good to have you home". said Ember hugging him close to her

**Alright chapter done. Each of the memories at the beginning will be explained in time, but for now that's all you guys will get. Anyway this fanfic will follow the story line of Danny phantom with a few tweaks here and there. Also what do you guys think about LincolnxTabby. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Loud's

**Alright time for the next chapter. For this chapter Ember will meet the Loud's. I couldn't wait to write this chapter and also I have another question for you guys today. Who is your least favorite Danny phantom character. Mine was box ghost and only because he would constantly say the same exact thing over and over again. Also I've thought about it and I will do TabbyxLincoln. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(ghost zone)

Lincoln and Ember had finally gotten back to her house and decided to catch up with each other.

"So what happened after I left you?" asked Ember

"Well it started off good when I was younger, but as I got older all of my ex-sisters started picking on me more and more". said Lincoln

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you like I should have been". said Ember who then kissed his forehead

"So what happened to you and dad after I left?" asked Lincoln

"Well". said Ember remembering the day in question

(Flashback)

Ember had just gotten back and sent a ghost punch out of her guitar knocking Walker back.

"You two are in a lot of trouble". said Walker

"Oh please you just can't stand the fact that somebody broke your precious rules". said Jack

"True, but you two are still going down". said Walker who then charged at them along with some of his officers.

"I got this honey". said Jack who then sent a ectoplasmic energy slash out of his sword hitting Walker and his men

"How did that feel Walker"? asked Ember with a smile

"You punks I can't wait till I put you two behind bars". said Walker angrily getting up

"Well then keep waiting Walker because your not going to put us behind bars". said Jack

"Just you wait as soon as I'm done here I'll track down those kid's and kill them". said Walker

Ember's eye's then turned red and her hair started glowing brighter and was getting hotter.

"What did you say about my kid's"! shouted Ember

Walker realized what was about to happen, but before he could move Ember was in front of him. Jack just watched in shock as his pissed off wife completely destroyed Walker and his men before throwing them out the door.

"If you ever talk about my kid's that way again I'll kill you"! shouted Ember before slamming the door shut

Ember then turned around to see Jack looking at her in shock.

"I guess I went a little overboard huh". said Ember sheepishly

"Are you kidding that was great". said Jack who then kissed her

"I know, but I still feel bad about the kids". said Ember

"Don't worry honey we'll find them one day". said Jack

(Flashback end)

Ember looked at Lincoln to see him staring at her in shock.

"What"? asked Ember

"Your awesome mom". said Lincoln

"Thank's sweetie". said Ember ruffling his hair

"Hey mom how old are you"? asked Lincoln

"Why do you want to know"? asked Ember

"Well it's just that you don't look any older than 18 yet you had me and I'm 11 now". said Lincoln

"Oh well I'm actually 118 years old, but I look 18". said Ember

"Okay". said Lincoln

Ember then had a idea.

"Hey this ex-family of your's listens to my music right"? asked Ember

"Yes". said Lincoln

"Then they go to my concerts too right"? asked Ember

"Yeah". said Lincoln not sure of where this was going

"Okay I need you to go get dressed into something nice alright". said Ember

"Okay mom". said Lincoln who then left to go put on some clothes

Once Lincoln left Ember took out a phone and called her band.

"Get ready you guys were about to do a performance in Royal Woods". said Ember

"But I thought we were heading to Miami". said one of the band mates

"We are, but first I want to teach a certain family what happens when you mess with my children". said Ember before hanging up

"Alright I'm ready". said Lincoln who was now wearing a black jacket with black pants and a red shirt

"Alright let's go". said Ember

Ember then created a portal out of the ghost zone and her and Lincoln walked through it.

(Concert)

There were hundreds of people who were at the concert, but among them was the Loud family who weren't even seemingly bothered by the fact that Lincoln went missing.

"I can't wait to here Ember play". said Lori

"I know she is totes the best". said Leni

"Dude's". said Luna

"Look Luna you are pretty good, but Ember's playing is on a whole different level". said Luan as the rest of the Loud family nodded in agreement

Ember then came out and the crowd started cheering.

"Hello Royal Woods before we get started I would like to introduce you guys to my son who I just recently found again". said Ember

The Loud's were curious as too who her child was as was everyone else in the stadium, but that quickly turned to shock when all most everyone from Royal Woods noticed who the boy was.

"Lincoln". said the Loud family in shock

"This is my son Lincoln Flame McLain who I just recently found living on the streets so whoever was the one who adopted my son I want to see you back stage after this concert". said Ember

Almost all of the occupants of Royal Woods looked over to the Loud family.

"I can't believe it I mean I knew Lincoln was adopted, but the fact that he is the son of Ember is literally insane". said Lori

"I know right". said Luan

Ember then preformed and after she was done the whole crowd was in a uproar.

"Thank you". said Ember before going backstage

The second Ember stepped foot backstage she was tackled by Lincoln.

"That was great mom". said Lincoln hugging her

"Thank's sweetie". said Ember hugging him back

The Loud's then came backstage and saw Lincoln hugging Ember.

"Lincoln Why didn't you tell us you were Ember's son". demanded Lola

"How was I supposed to know you spoiled brat". said Lincoln shocking the Loud family

"Did you just call me a spoiled brat"? asked Lola shocked

"Yes I did". said Lincoln

"Lincoln don't call your sister a spoiled brat". said Lynn Sr.

"What are you going to do about it? Also I'm not your son". said Lincoln

"Lincoln Loud you get over her this instant or else". said Rita

"Or else what Hoe". said Lincoln

"Lincoln get over here this instant and apologize to your mother". said Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry, but your mistaken I am his mother not her". said Ember who was now standing in front of Lincoln

"But why do you have to be the mom of this loser nobody"? asked Lynn Jr.

Ember then took her guitar and set in to the hypnotizing setting and then blasted them with a hypnotic wave.

"You will go to the tv station and tell them of everything you have ever done to my son". said Ember

The mind controlled Loud Family nodded and left. Ember then looked back down at Lincoln and smiled.

"Let's go home". said Ember before creating a portal back to the ghost zone and going through it

**Alright chapter done. Next chapter we will have the fall of the Loud family. Also here is the description of what Lincoln's powers do.**

**Ectoplasmic energy blast: A blast made of ecto-energy that is fired from the hands or fingers and can often explode on contact. It can also melt steel.**

**Ecto-energy construction: Uses solid ecto-energy to make any object.**

**Intangibility: Allows Lincoln to pass through walls and other objects. Can also transfer this to someone else.**

**Intangibility fusion: Can fuse any object, thing, or person into someone else. The person who has the item infused into them can not take it out on there own they have to have someone else do it.**

**Invisibility: Allows Lincoln to not be seen by other people.**

**Flying: Lincoln can fly through the air.**

**Energy strike: Channels ecto-energy into your hands to enhance the power of your strikes.**

**Repulsion field: Sends out a pulse of energy from the body in all directions repelling and ghosts.**

**Ghost shield: Generates shields of solid ecto-energy that can repel or nullify attacks.**

**Power absorption: Can absorb a opponents power and make it there own.**

**Ghost Stinger: Sends ecto-energy as electricity through a electric current nullifying his opponents attack and sending it back to them.**

**Photokinesis: Lincoln can manipulate Light**

**Ghostly wail: Generates a extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy.**

**Telekinesis: Surrounds objects with ecto-energy to make them move.**

**Restoration: Can be used to restore any living or non living thing back to full health.**

**Cryokinesis: Allows Lincoln to control and manipulate ice.**

**Ghost sense: A blue mist come's out of his mouth whenever he is near a ghost.**

**Spectral body manipulation: Allows Lincoln to bend, twist, and separate his body in any way he pleases.**

**Pyrokinesis: Can control and manipulate fire.**

**Umbrakenisis: Can manipulate Light, and Shadows.**

**Alright that is it for now I'll explain some more powers in time. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Downfall of the Loud's

**Alright time for the next chapter. Sorry for not updating recently I've been busy with other stuff. Anyway this chapter we do get to have the downfall of the Loud's and there will be a timeskip next chapter. Also Lincoln and Danny will be friends/enemies as Lincoln will protect his family, but will still help Danny beat other ghosts. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Ghost zone)

Lincoln was currently relaxing in his room when he heard his mom call him.

"Lincoln sweetie can you come to the living room"! shouted Ember

Lincoln then left his room and went downstairs to see the tv on and Ember standing in front of him smiling.

"Guess what sweetie". said Ember

"What"? asked Lincoln

"Well do you remember that hypnotic spell I put on the Loud's"? asked Ember

"Yes". said Ember

"Well they are on the news right now and they are telling everything". said Ember who then turned up the volume on the tv

This morning the Loud's came into the station and told us some rather horrible things they do to there brother that we believe that all of Royal Woods should know about. said Katherine Mulligan as the tv then switched to the recording

(Lisa)

"I often steal my brothers organs or cut his body in various places when he is on his rem cycle. I also conduct dangerous experiments on him that I know will blow up just so I can see him in pain". said Lisa

(Lori)

"I often enjoy beating the twerp into a bloody pulp and blaming him for everything that goes wrong. I also enjoy making his life a living hell by making him do everything for me". said Lori

(Lucy)

"The reason I always scare Lincoln is because I am trying to give him a heart attack and I want to watch him suffer in agony and pain as he slowly dies. I also cut him sometimes to take his blood to preform my rituals". said Lucy

(Lynn Jr.)

"I enjoy watching him suffer and often try to break his bones with my bat. I also tie him up and smash his head with my baseball bat in hopes that I will crack his skull". said Lynn Jr.

(Lana)

"I like to train my animals by having them attack Lincoln when he's not paying attention. I have also let my snake bit him multiple times in hopes that he will poison Lincoln or bite him so hard that it draws blood". said Lana

(Lola)

"I like to act like a spoiled brat and make Lincoln do everything for me. I also torture him on a regular basis in hopes of breaking him completely". said Lola

(Leni)

"I push like to push Linky around to make myself feel strong. I also like to mess up my dresses on purpose and then blame it on Linky to get him in trouble". said Leni

(Luan)

"I try to break Lincoln mentally by pranking him non stop. I also try to kill him on April fools by using dangerous pranks". said Luan

(Luna)

"I like to make Lincoln lose his hearing by putting him right next to my amp's and turning it to make volume before playing". said Luna

(Rita)

"I like to lock him outside so he can't come in and I punish him when he does something wrong even though I know it is his sisters who did the wrong thing". said Rita

(Lynn Sr.)

"I enjoy watching Lincoln suffer at the hands of my daughters. I also like to push him around to make myself feel like a man". said Lynn Sr.

"And those were the shocking word's of the Loud's now back to you patchy drizzle". said Katherine Mulligan

Lincoln felt no emotions seeing what they actually thought about him because he simply stopped caring. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"It's okay to cry if you want". said Ember softly

"No. I won't cry for the likes of them". said Lincoln

"Well then that's all I wanted to show you". said Ember

Lincoln started to walk away, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for taking me away from that horrible family Mom". said Lincoln

Ember felt her heart swell with love for her child at what he just said.

"Thank you sweetie". said Ember

"One more thing. Can you train me to control my powers"? asked Lincoln

"I'd be happy too". said Ember

Lincoln then walked upstairs and Ember turned to look back at the tv.

"Hope your having a terrible day Loud's". thought Ember with a devious smile

(Loud house)

The girls were sitting in the living room contemplating about what just happened.

"Why would we tell the news station about what we did to Linky". said Leni

"I don't know, but now Bobby broke up with me". said Lori who then broke into tears

"You think that's bad. I was kicked out of my band and Sam broke up with me". said Luna who also broke into tears

"I've been assigned to a insane asylum by order of Royal Woods and Benny broke up with me". said Luan sadly

"Haiku kicked me out of the young morticians club and I was also banned from the cemetery". said Lucy

"Darcy stopped being my friend and I am no longer accepted into any science university. Plus all of my science equipment is being taken away". said Lisa

"I am no longer aloud to participate in any pageants ever and all of my trophies are being taken away". said Lola tearfully

"I'm no longer aloud to play any sports ever and all my trophies are being taken too". said Lynn Jr.

"All my pet's are going to be taken away and my friends don't like me anymore". said Lana

The parents weren't fairing any better either. Lynn Sr. had lost his job and so did Rita along with the novel she planned on publishing and her father no longer wanted to talk to her plus her baby was being taken by him. However out of all of them some of them were regretful.

"We have to apologize to Linky/Lincoln/Big brother". thought Leni, Luna, and Lucy

(Ember)

"I'm sure there doing horrible". thought Ember

She then looked to were Lincoln was a few moments ago and got up.

"Time to start training the kid". said Ember who then went to get Lincoln

**Alright chapter done. There are still a lot of secrets things that the Loud's did to Lincoln that will be revealed in time, but until then this is what you guys will get. This was a long chapter to write as I didn't plan on it going for this long. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. until next time. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Three years later

**Time for the next chapter. As of this moment this story will now follow the Danny phantom series and maybe a little bit after that. First of all my question for today is which ghost power do you guys think is the coolest. For me is was Danny's ghostly wail. Anyway I have this story planned out so I know when everything will happen and there will be flashbacks for what happened to the Louds. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Ghost zone)

Lincoln got up and looked in the mirror seeing his now 14 year old body. He then got dressed in blue jeans with a red shirt and black jacket with his black sunglasses resting on his head. Lincoln then ran downstairs and was greeted by Ember.

"Morning sweetie are you ready for your first day of school"? asked Ember

"I sure am mom". said Lincoln who then sat down to eat

"It's a good thing we got you enrolled here". said Ember

Lincoln just nodded.

"You know I'm glad we were able to be together again". said Ember

"I am too mom". said Lincoln

"You know uncle Johnny said he was going to be seeing you in town soon". said Ember causing Lincoln to smile

In the three years Lincoln had been in the ghost zone he had met all the ghost's there and gotten real close with some of them like Johnny 13, and Kitten.

"I can't wait to see him again". said Lincoln

Ember then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Alright now best get going and remember use your dad's last name for now". said Ember

Lincoln then got up and created a portal out of the ghost zone before kissing his mom on the cheeck and leaving.

(Casper high)

Lincoln appeared out of the portal behind the school.

"Alright first day of school. Hope this goes well". said Lincoln

He then walked inside at introduced himself to the first kids he saw.

"Hey". said Lincoln

Hi". said the trio

"I'm new here and just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Lincoln Flame". said Lincoln

"Well nice to meet you. My name is Danny Fenton". said Danny who had black pointy hair and blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a red collar along with red shoes

My name is Tucker Foley. said Tucker who was who had black hair with turquoise colored eyes and was wearing green shorts with a yellow shirt and also had on brown boots, and a red hat that was backwards.

And my name is Sam Manson. said Sam who had black hair with a ponytail and violet colored eyes and was wearing a black mini shirt with a black skirt with green stripes, and purple legging along with black boots

"Well then now that were all acquainted I'll be seeing ya". said Lincoln, but before he could go Danny grabbed his arm

"Wait why don't you walk with us". said Danny

"Oh okay". said Lincoln as they then began to walk down the hall

While they were walking down the hall he heard Danny whispering about his ghost powers to Sam and Tucker, but pretended that he couldn't hear him. They then started walking up some stairs and halfway up Danny started to sink into the ground and Lincoln turned in another direction pretending like he couldn't see him while Sam, and Tucker helped Danny up. Danny and Tucker then began to talk about meat.

"Man I can't wait to tear into that meat". said Tucker

"Meat is disgusting which is why I'm glad I'm a Ultra recyclo-vegetarian". said Sam

"What's a vegetarian"? asked Tucker

"It means she doesn't eat meat". said Lincoln

"Who cares about being a vegetarian. I am a meat connoisseur". said Tucker before sniffing Danny

"Last night you had sloppy Joes". said Tucker

"Impressive". said Danny shocking Lincoln that Tucker was right

"Meat heightens my senses and my all meat streak is 14 years strong". said Tucker proudly

"And it's about to change. I convinced the cafeteria to try a new menu". said Sam

"Oh shit that means lunch lady is going to be here". thought Lincoln

"Wait you did what". said Tucker

Before Sam could reply the bell rang and they all went to class which they just so happened to be in the same class.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Lancer now let's begin". said Lancer

After class was over Lincoln went to History before going to lunch.

(Cafeteria)

Lincoln was in line with Danny, Sam, and Tucker and just had a piece of bread with grass on top put onto his tray.

"This is interesting". said Lincoln

"What have you done"? asked Tucker

"Tucker it's time for a change". said Sam

They then sat down at a table and Danny took a spoonful of the grass and just stared at it.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam"? asked Danny

Sam then felt a hand on her shoulder only to turn around and see it was Lancer.

"Ah Ms. Manson. The school boards wanted me to personally thank you for ushuring in this welcomed experiment to our cafeteria". said Lancer happily

Tucker then sniffed the air and started to freak out.

"Meat...near". said Tucker before looking at Lancer and sniffing him

"No no the rumors about the new all stake buffet in the teacher lounge are completely untrue". said Lancer backing up

He then looked at Sam.

"Thanks again". said Lancer before walking away

"Yeah thanks again for making us eat garbage Sam". said Tucker angrily

"It's not garbage it's recyclable organic matter". said Sam

"It's garbage". said Lincoln, Danny, and Tucker

Lincoln then felt his ghost sense activate which Sam, Tucker, and Danny didn't notice. He then looked over to the kitchen to see the a old looking woman who was dressed like a lunch lady with green skin floating around.

"Shit she's here. She can not find out Sam changed the menu". thought Lincoln

"Um guys. I have a problem". said Danny

He was then hit in the back of the head with mud.

"Fenton"! shouted the voice of a male

"Make that two problems". said Danny who then turned around to see Dash Baxter standing there with his blue jeans, red football jacket, and black shirt

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies..with mud...from the ground. All because of your girlfriend". said Dash

"She's not my girlfriend". said Danny

"I'm not his girlfriend". said Sam

"Denial". thought Lincoln

Dash then grabbed Danny and lifted him off the ground.

"These are the best years of my life. After this it's all down hill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory day's eating mud"? asked Dash

"Actually it's top soil". said Sam

"Whatever". said Dash who was about to throw Danny at the table, but instead was rammed by Lincoln making him fall down

"Hey that was pretty good. You ever think of playing football"? asked Dash

"I'll consider it". said Lincoln

"Hey you know your too cool to be hanging out with these losers". said Dash

"They were the first kid's I met". said Lincoln

"Well talk more later". said Dash before walking up to Danny with the mud pies

He then set the plate down in front of Danny

"Eat it...All of it". said Dash threatiningly

Danny was about to take a bit when his ghost sense went off and he saw the Lunch Lady float by.

"Uh. Garbage fight"! shouted Danny throwing the mud pies in Dash's face

The cafeteria then went into a uproar with everyone throwing things at one another.

"It's not garbage it's". said Sam before being cut off by Danny pulling her under the table

"Your gonna pay for this Fenton". said Dash before getting hit twice in the face with mud

"Oh great I'm still his favorite". said Danny before crawling to the kitchen

Lincoln followed them, but made sure to stay far enough away to where the wouldn't notice him.

Lincoln watched as they confronted the ghost before Tucker told her that Sam changed the menu.

"That idiot"! though Lincoln

Lunch Lady then became angry and started attacking them with whatever she could at one point making him turn intangible, and use spectral body manipulation.

"A little trouble with intangibility, and a lot of strain when he used spectral body manipulation, but not bad". thought Lincoln

He then watched as Danny made Sam, and Tucker intangible before flying through the wall.

"Not bad Fenton". said Lincoln who then entered the kitchen and turned into his ghost form changing his hair back to Blue with a Red streak and then putting a mask on his face. His mask was black with a smile on it and red circles around the eyes. He then flew through the wall to see Danny deactivate his powers on accident.

"Oops. I didn't mean to do that". said Danny before he got slammed into the lockers

Lincoln the flew in front of the Lunch Lady who immediately recognized him.

"Hello Little flame. How have you been"? asked Lunch Lady

"Good". said Lincoln

"Well then dearie if you wouldn't mind I need to deal with this teenager". said Lunch Lady who then made a armor out of meat

(Meanwhile in the teachers lounge)

"Esteemed Casper high faculty may I present your all steak buffet". said Lancer removing the sheet that was over the table

The teachers gasped and Lancer looked at the table to see all of the meat was gone.

"Paradise lost". said Lancer angrily

(Back with Lincoln)

"Wait if you give me till tomorrow I can try to get them to turn the menu back to normal". said Lincoln

"Sorry dearie, but she changed it and now she must pay for it". said Lunch Lady who then tried to punch Lincoln only for him to go intangible

"Sorry Lunch Lady". said Lincoln who then punched her pushing her back a bit

"You mom will be angry with me for what I'm about to do". said Lunch Lady who then punched him with her meat fist sending him flying back.

She then grabbed Sam and flew through the floor. Lincoln then flew after her leaving Tucker, and Danny shocked at the fact that there was another ghost.

(Meat Room)

Lincoln landed on the ground only to see he was in the room where they keep the meat.

"So this is where it's all at". said Lincoln

He then noticed Sam trapped in meat and the Lunch Lady trying to feed her meat.

"My dear why won't you eat any meat. Meat is good for you". said Lunch Lady

"We don't need meat that's fat". said Sam

"Silence. You need to be taught discipline, manners, respect you know where that comes from. Meat. Chicken or fish". said Lunch Lady quickly switching from angry to nice.

Lincoln then blasted her with with his ectoplasmic energy blast sending her crashing into the wall before floating to Sam.

"Who are you"? asked Sam

Lincoln didn't respond, but instead grabbed her arm and turned her intangible allowing her to get throught the meat.

"Hey thanks". said Sam

Lincoln just nodded before he was hit by a meat fist.

"Little Flame I'm only giving you one more chance to back down". said Lunch Lady

Lincoln got up and whispered to Sam to run before he used his pyrokenisis to burn everything around him and then absorb the fire back into him only to see that the Lunch Lady was gone.

"Sorry Lunch Lady, but there the first friends I've had in a long time". said Lincoln before creating a portal and going home.

(Next day)

Lincoln and Danny were standing in the middle of two protests with Tucker and Sam leading them. They then noticed Lincoln, and Danny and walked to them.

"You guys set up two protests in one night". said Danny

"Meat eaters Danny were always ready to fight and our high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly". said Tucker

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food we can move even faster". said Sam

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme"? asked Danny

"No choice guys your either with me". said Tucker

"Or your against him". said Sam

"So who's side are you on". said the both of them

The wind then started to pick up and they looked over to see the Lunch Lady gathering meat to make herself bigger.

They then looked around to see that Lincoln wasn't there, and no one else was lookign so Danny went into his ghost form with Sam, and Tucker covering him. He then confronted the lunch lady and knocked her down, but was then hit high up in the sky. He then came back slamming into Lunch Lady with full force. He then got back up only to deal with her meat minions. He then accidentaly went back to his human form and the meat minions picked him up and flew high up into the sky before dropping him. Then Danny forced himself back in his ghost form before destroying the meat minions and using the Fenton Thermos to capture the Lunch Lady. unkowingly to any of them Lincoln was watching from the roof of Casper high.

"Not bad Fenton. I knew you could do it". said Lincoln who then flew off with only one thing on his mind

"Things are about to get interesting". thought Lincoln

**Alright chapter done. This was a long chapter to write, but I'm content with it. Also Lincoln won't always use his mask, but he will when he doesn't want anybody to know it's him. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting the amulet

****Alright time for the next chapter. Today we get to meet another ghost so that's good and of course soon I will be introducing Tabby into this story which will all happen in the same chapter. Enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

(Ghost zone)

Lincoln got up and went downstairs to get breakfasts, but saw his mom was on the phone out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey mom. What are you doing? asked Lincoln

"Well sweetie I just got my band a gig in Amity Park in a few days from now". said Ember

"Awesome. Is that when your going to reveal that I'm your son"? asked Lincoln

"Yup". said Ember happily

"Alright well I'm going to school". said Lincoln grabbing a piece of toast

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back. Love you". said Ember

"Love you too". said Lincoln who then made a portal and went through it

(Casper high)

Lincoln was currently sitting at a lunch table with Sam, and Danny watching Tucker trying to pick up a date for the dance.

"He's never going to get one". said Lincoln

"What makes you so sure of that"? asked Danny

Lincoln just pointed over to Tucker. When Danny, and Sam looked over they saw Tucker try to ask 3 girls only for all of them to turn him down. Tucker then walked back over and sat next to Danny.

"Strike 3 Tuck". said Danny

"Try strike 3,000". said Tucker

"I don't know what the deal is about going to some big dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special". said Sam who was going to continue only to see that Tucker, and Danny weren't paying attention. Lincoln then followed their eyes to see a girl with blue pants and a short pink shirt. She also had long black hair.

"Paulina". said Tucker, and Danny who were in a trance

"Oh please Paulina. Girls like her are a dime a dozen". said Sam

Tucker and Danny then started digging through there pockets and pulled out money.

"How much change you got"? asked Danny

"Very funny. just remember you can't judge a book by it's cover". said Sam

"Only one way to find out. Go on Danny go to that library and check out that book". said Tucker looking at Paulina who just sat down under a tree

"I can't I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls". said Danny as Lincoln then looked at Sam

"Oh, but you have absolutely no problems talking to me". said Sam angrily

Danny looked like he was trying to say something only to be cut off by Sam picking him up.

"Skip it go give your week-knees some exercise". said Sam

Sam and Lincoln then looked at each other.

"I bet you $50 he'll do something to humiliate himself". said Sam

"Your on". said Lincoln

They then looked to see Danny try to talk to her only to phase into and hit the tree and then fall on the ground before getting up and then having his pants fall down making everyone laugh. Sam then walked over to him.

"Kudos Danny. You just set a all time speed record in the shallow end of the jean pool". said Sam making Paulina angry

"Oh no you did not just call me shallow". said Paulina angrily

"If you mean do you think I could stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet when then yeah". said Sam

"Shallow. I am not shallow". said Paulina

Sam then grabbed Danny's hand and brought him back over to the table.

"I believe you owe me $50". said Sam as Lincoln handed her the money

The school bell then rang and they went inside for class.

(Timeskip: lockers)

Lincoln, Danny, and Tucker were currently standing by the lockers talking to each other.

"Thanks to you I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart... clean boxers". said Tucker

"Paulina probably won't ever look at me now". said Danny

"Yoo-hoo Danny". said Paulina

"Hey Tuck, Linc". said Danny

"I get it. I'm out". said Tucker running off

He then ran back up to Danny.

"Good luck". said Tucker before running off again

Danny then looked to Lincoln.

"I wanna watch how this goes down". said Lincoln

"Hi you. I just wanted to". said Paulina only to be cut off by Dash pushing Danny into a locker and slamming it shut

"Meet me. Who doesn't. Dash Baxter... all star quarter back and school hero I'm also". said Dash before stopping as he was being possessed by Danny

"Oh this should be good". thought Lincoln

"In Dash's body". said the possessed Dash

"Excuse me". said Paulina

"Oh right. Of course. I'm also president of the Casper high geek club, and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Wanna see em"? asked the possessed Dash

"No". said Paulina

"Oh then you should get to know Danny Fenton he doesn't scrub his moms feet every night like I do". said the possessed Dash grabbing Paulina's leg

"Ew get lost loser". said Paulina backing up

Danny then left Dash's body and went back into the locker.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my moms feet". said Dash as he walked away

Paulina then opened the locker as Danny fell out along with a Amulet that Lincoln recognized.

"Is that Dora's? No it couldn't be she never takes that thing off". thought Lincoln

"We have to stop meeting like this". said Paulina as she then bent down to Danny's level

She then noticed the Amulet on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. What's that"? asked Paulina grabbing the Amulet

"Oh that.. It's uh... you like it"? asked Danny

"It's beautiful". said Paulina

"Great because I got it for you". said Danny

"Really". said Paulina happily

"Yeah in case I got the nerve to ask ya to the dance and you said yes I thought I'd give you something and that's what it would have been. It's for you...whether you go with me or not". said Danny as he then grabbed his pants to keep them from falling again

"Well you are king of cute and you have great taste in underware... I'd love to go with you". said Paulina as she then put the amulet on

She then walked away with Danny nor Lincoln seeing her eyes glowing green.

"That went better than expected". said Lincoln

"What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me it could be my mom or my sisters". said Danny

He then looked down the hall to see Paulina.

"Bye Danny, bye Lincoln. See you". said Paulina as she then turned the corner

"Or I could worry about that later because she said yes. Woo-hoo". said Danny as his pants then fell down

A shadow then came over Danny and he looked back to see Lancer.

"Pantless again mr. Fenton. That's the third time this week I've caught you. How do you say it? asked Lancer

He then pulled out a book titles "How to sound hip for the unhip" and red it.

"Dropping Trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent teacher conference". said Lance showing him the paper

"Oh man my dad". said Danny

"Until then here. it will help you keep your pants up and out of trouble with the man". said Lancer handing Danny a belt

"See you later". said Lincoln

"See ya Linc". said Danny before walking away

Once Lincoln was far enough that no one could here him he called his mom.

"Hey mom". said Lincoln

"Hey sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen"? asked Ember worriedly

"Yeah kind of. Could you see if Dora still has her amulet on"? asked Lincoln

"Why"? asked Ember

"Because I think Paulina is wearing it right now". said Lincoln

"Oh this is not good. I'll go find her and get back to you as soon as I can. Love you". said Ember

"Love you too". said Lincoln hanging up and leaving

(Timeskip: Mall)

Lincoln, Sam, Danny, and Lincoln were all sitting down eating burgers when Tucker looked at a girl and hummed.

"No". said the girl

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance". said Sam

"Yes although he won't remember it". said Danny

"You know I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me". said Sam blushing slightly

"So no one's asked you huh". said Tucker

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina". said Sam angrily

"Why are you so down on her so she's pretty it's not a crime". said Danny

"Looks can be deceiving Danny". said Sam

The people in the mall then ran out as Lincoln, and Danny's ghost sense then went off.

"Well i'll see you guys". said Lincoln who then walked behind a corner and changed into his ghost form while putting on his mask.

"This should be fun". said Lincoln

He then turned the corner to see Danny get hit by the dragon's tail.

"Okay time to go". said Lincoln flying up to the dragon

"Easy there". said Lincoln dodging the green fire coming from it's mouth

Lincoln then uppercut the dragon making it fall down and lose it's amulet. It then turned back into Paulina.

"Oh what hit me? hey my amulet". said Paulina who then picked it back up

"Shit". thought Lincoln

He then looked behind him to see Danny looking up at him along with Tucker, and Sam. Lincoln then flew off.

"I'll have to get it tomorrow". said Lincoln

(Timeskip: Paulina's house)

Danny appeared in front of Paulina's house to see Lincoln was already standing there.

"Hey Linc. What are you doing here"? asked Danny

"Dropping something off". said Lincoln

As Danny then started preparing himself to talk to Paulina the door was then opened by Mr. Sanchez who is a tall well built man wearing pants and a sweater vest. He then looked at Danny before looking over to Lincoln.

"Lincoln how are you"? asked Mr. Sanchez

"I'm good. How have you been? asked Lincoln

"I've been good". said Mr. Sanchez

Danny then decided to intervene.

"Hi. You must be Paulina's dad". said Danny as Mr. Sanchez started cracking his knuckles

"If you upset her were going to have a violent talk". said Mr. Sanchez in a deep voice

"Papa your scaring him. Come on Danny were going to be late". said Paulina walking out the door

"Have a wonderful evening baby". said Mr. Sanchez happily

He then glared at Danny again.

"I know where you live". said Mr. Sanchez

"And I'm glad we had a chance to chat". said Danny who then began walking away

"So you weren't able to get the necklace from her". said Lincoln

"No. She kept it on the whole time she's been home. I just hope she doesn't transform again". said Mr. Sanchez

"It's alright I'll get it from her tonight". said Lincoln

"Thanks for watching over her Linc and tell your mom, and dad they should come visit sometime". said Mr. Sanchez

"Which reminds me here. Mom said dad sent this with a letter saying something about a old bet you two made". said Lincoln handing him a large stack of money

"Thanks Linc, be safe". said Mr. Sanchez before going back inside

"Alright let's get started". said Lincoln who then transformed and followed Danny, and Paulina

(Timeskip: school)

At the school Lincoln saw Paulina act like her usual self and then go into the bathroom before his ghost sense went off.

"That can't be good". thought Lincoln who then went to the bathroom

When he got to the bathroom he saw Danny take off after the dragon who was holding Paulina. Lincoln then heard Danny say Sam's name.

"That's Sam". thought Lincoln before she hit Danny with her tail

Lincoln then flew down and slammed into her just as she picked up a bleacher. Danny then grabbed her tail and threw her away. 2 minutes later she came back and danny pulled out a ghost fishing pole before wrapping it around her tightly and grabbing the amulet off of her. Lincoln then flew past Danny and took it from him.

"Hey". said Danny

Lincoln then landed behind the school and opened a portal to his mom before handing her the amulet.

"Thanks for the help Linc". said Ember

"No problem mom besides even if I wasn't there Danny was able to hold his own". said Lincoln

"He's getting stronger by the day isn't he". said Ember

"That he is". said Lincoln looking at moon

****Alright chapter done. There you have it Lincoln knows Paulina and Danny got a new power. I would like to see if you guys can figure out how Mr. Sanchez know Ember, Jack, and Lincoln. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	6. Chapter 6 A technical problem

****Alright this chapter we get to have Technus make his first appearance. Also in about 4 chapters from now Ember will make her first appearance at Casper high along with a few other characters all in the same chapter so that will be a lot of writing probably enough to make e hit 2000 words or a bit above that. Maybe even 3000, but anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

****When talking "Speech"****

****When thinking 'thought'****

(Nasty burger)

"So Saturday night plans. I say we hit the amusement park. I heard the new roller coaster has a drop that will take three years off of your life expectancy". said Sam happily

"No way it costs 40 bucks just to get in there not to mention food and stuff". said Tucker

Sam then looked to Lincoln.

"I don't want to lose three years off of my life". said Lincoln as Sam sighed and then turned back to Tucker

"Hey if your tapped out I can lend you the cash". said Sam

"Lend means repay and repay is out of my reach. Right Danny. Danny... hello". said Tucker

They all then turned to see Danny staring at Dash who was handing out invites to his paty.

"Great it's the hottest party of the whole school year and Paulina's going and I'm not again". said Danny sadly

"I don't understand what you see in her". said Sam

"I agree I mean I've known her for a few years and I have yet to see what attracts you to her". said Lincoln

"Are you kidding she's only like perfectly flawless". said Danny dreamily

"Your right she's a goddess". said Sam sarcastically watching Paulina order her food

"Why don't we get invited to the really cool parties we've got style, charm, good looks. At least I do anyway". said Tucker

"Dream on. On the social circuit we're as invisible as Danny is sometimes. Not that it will matter in five years from now, but we have each other right"? said Sam making sure Lincoln didn't know that Danny had ghost powers

Danny then felt something slammed into his face and looked up to see Dash.

"Here. Your sister made me invite you". said Dash

He then looked at Tucker, and Sam who were smiling.

"Just you and Lincoln of course". said Dash handing Lincoln a invite

"Thanks Dash". said Lincoln

Dash then nodded before turning back to Danny.

"Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody get's hurt". said Dash

Many people than started saying hi to Danny and Lincoln.

"Hey Danny, hey Lincoln". said a random school girl

"What's up Fenton, Flame...party". said Kwan before running away

"See ya Saturday Danny, Also are you coming over for dinner tonight Lincoln"? asked Paulina

"Yes. I'll see you later". said Lincoln as Paulina then walked away

"I'm, i'm invited...I've arrived". said Danny happily hugging the invite close to him

"Swell. Send us a post card from popularity vill". said Sam

"I will". said Danny running out of the restraunt

(Timeskip 1 day: Casper high)

Lincoln, Sam, Tucker and Danny were currently walking to school.

"So how was dinners at Paulina"? asked Danny

"It was heavenly". said Lincoln drooling a bit

"Why does everyone only have good things to say about her". said Sam a bit angry

"You don't understand. I might not see her as a goddess like Danny, and Tucker, but when I say she can cook. She can cook"! said Lincoln

"Alright well now that that's setteled we have something to talk to you about Danny". said Tucker

"What is it"? asked Danny

"Ever since you got that invitation your all about the in crowd". said Tucker

"C'mon Tuck that's ridiculous. Kwan looking good". said Danny pointing to Kwan

"Fenton mister woo-hoo". said Kwan

"He's right Danny it's like". said Sam only to be cut off by Dash yelling

"Hey Fenton come here". said Dash as Danny then ran to him

"Were not even here". said Sam finishing her earlier statment

"If your coming to my party you have to look the part. This is what were all wearing Saturday. very high end, very hip, very Dash. you do have one right"? asked Dash showing Danny the outfit

"Huh, oh yeah, sure. I have two that's how hip and high end I am". said Danny

"Well wear one I might have had to invite you, but if you emberass me your sisters going to be doing her thesis on your bruises and Lincoln you come dressed in your normal clothes your cool enough already". said Dash before leaving

"Oh man this must cost a fortune. Where am I going to get the money by Saturday"? asked Danny

"Well you know I almost hate to offer". said Sam before being cut off again

"Hey Danny, Lincoln you wanna listen to my new cd it's really crunk". said Paulina

"Is crunk good"? asked Danny

"It's Paulina". said Tucker

"Crunks good. Be right there". said Danny before running towards her

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid". said Lincoln who then began walking towards Sam

"Thanks Linc". said Sam

Sam then looked at Tucker.

"This is getting really annoying". said Sam

(Timeskip 1 day: Danny's house)

Lincoln, Sam, Danny, and Tucker are currently standing outside of Danny's house selling the equipment from his Dad's shed.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor Mr. Lancer. Only used once. 10 bucks". said Danny handing the equipment piece to Mr. Lancer

"Looks to be in fine shape. This should fix my hair hornet very nicely". said Mr. Lancer handing Danny the cash

"Hair hornet the crazy vacuum cleaner slash hair clipper that they sell on tv. Don't you need hair for that"? asked Tucker pointing to Mr. lancers bald head

Lincoln and Sam who heard what Tucker said were keeping a straight face, but on the inside they were laughing hard.

"Good one Mr. Folley. I'll remember that on Monday when I'm grading tests". said Mr. Lancer before walking away

"Just sold a toaster. You know I'm suprised your dad's letting you sell off all this stuff. he's such a pac rat". said Sam

"Yeah well he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. he won't even miss it. I hope". said Danny

"I'm pleased with the turn out today we're doing a really brisk business". said Tucker

"We're still 20 bucks short of what I need for those sweats". said Danny

"Your still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega movie marathon at my place". said Sam

"Your place wow. You've never invited us to your place before". said Danny

"That's because were usually fighting ghosts with you. I've figured it's time". whispered Sam to Danny so Lincoln wouldn't hear only to be cut off by Dash yelling

"Hey Fentina". said Dash as Danny then ran towards Dash

"For you to totally ignore me for about the billionth time this week". said Sam finishing her earlier statement again

"Jazz is giving me so much extra school work that my computers overloaded. Got anything to make it work"? asked Dash

"Sure do. This motherboards, and this portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new. 20 bucks take sit all and I'll even throw in this upgrade disk". said Danny handing Dash the Portals XL box, and the upgrade disk

"Done. See you tonight and just because I can't believe I'm saying it I will say it again...see you tonight". said Dash before throwing the money and Danny and leaving

Lincoln however felt a similar presence inside the Portals XL box.

'Technus'. thought Lincoln

"20 bucks I'm in. Oh geez, I better get to the mall before the shops close. You guys don't mind cleaning up for me do you? Great. See ya". said Danny

"So now we're his cleanup crew too". said Sam before looking back to see Tucker running away

"See you tonight". said Tucker

"Don't worry Sam I'll make sure Danny doesn't do anything stupid. Now let's clean up this mess". said Lincoln

"Thanks for the help Linc". said Sam

"No problem". said Lincoln

After they were done cleaning Lincoln said goodbye and then when no one was looking made a portal back to the ghost zone.

"Hey mom"! yelled Lincoln

"Lincoln sweetie your home. What's wrong"? asked Ember

"Is Technus still in the ghost zone"? asked Lincoln

No I think your uncle Technus left earlier this morning. Why"? asked Ember

"Because he's in the human world and Danny will most likely have to battle him". said Lincoln

"Okay we'll Danny can handle himself and besides I know your going to a party tonight". said Ember

"How did you know"? asked Lincoln

"Mothers instincts". said Ember

She then hugged Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Have a good time sweetie". said Ember

"I will mom. See ya". said Lincoln who then went to get ready for tonight

(Timeskip night: Dash's house)

Danny finally go to Dash's house and saw Lincoln sitting on the steps.

"Hey Linc have you gone inside yet"? asked Danny

"No. I decided to wait for you to show up". said Lincoln

"Thanks for waiting Linc". said Danny

Danny then looked at the door at took a deep breath.

"Don't screw it up. Look out world here comes Danny Fenton". said Danny before ringing the door bell

A second later Dahs opened the door the door wearing what Danny usually wears.

"Uh. Dash". said Danny

"Uh, right, right. Your not really part of my possee so you didn't get the email. You see after buying that computer stuff I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit so I changed the dress code to loser sheik". said Dash as Danny then looked past Dash to see everybody dressed as him, Sam, and Tucker

"Oh swell". said Danny as him and Lincoln then walked in

"You like it it's so horrible it's cool. huh, who dressed you your mom"? asked Paulina in disgust

She then looked at Lincoln.

"What up Lincoln? How is aunt Ember doing"? asked Paulina hugging him

"She's doing good and how is Uncle Julio doing"? asked Lincoln returning the hug

"He's doing good". said Paulina

Danny then started walking around trying to talk to people.

"Hi I'm Danny do you guys". said Danny before the two teenagers walked away

Danny then looked behind him to see another girl.

"Hey aren't you in my fifth period"? asked Danny as she then walked away

Danny then sighed and went upstairs while Lincoln went to get something to drink.

"What am I doing these people aren't my friends even if they do look like them. Man I wish Tucker and Sam where here. It's lonely being popular". said Danny as he then walked down the upstairs hall

2 minutes later Lincoln heard some crashing from upstairs right before his ghost sense went off.

'Time for a fight'. thought Lincoln before going upstairs and transforming into his ghost form before putting on his mask

Lincoln got up to the room just in time to see Danny hit Technus through a wall. Lincoln then followed behind right before Dash opened his bedroom door.

"Fenton. YOUR A DEAD MAN"! shouted Dash

Lincoln the found Technus cornering Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"Uncle Technus stop". said Lincoln

"Little Flame what are you doing here"? asked Technus

"I'm here to stop you from what your trying to do". said Lincoln

"It is true that you could stop me, but I won't give up that easily". said Technus sending his fist at Lincoln which he dodged

Lincoln then grabbed his arm and flipped him before throwing a large ectoplasmic energy blast right where the upgrade disk was destroying it and the new body Technus made before grabbing him and vreating a portal back to the ghost zone. Lincoln then threw Technus through it and closed the portal.

"Thanks for your help". said Danny

"Sure thing". said Lincoln before flying away

(Timeskip 1 day: Casper high)

Lincoln, Tucker, Sam, and Danny were currently walking down the hallway.

"So what's the damage report for this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your dad's stuff"? asked Tucker

"Not really. I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices". said Danny

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily". said Sam

"Well I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money adn I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people I should know how it feels to be invisible". said Danny

"So would you say you've learned a lesson from all of this"? asked Sam leaning against a locker

Danny then looked behind him to see Dash open up his locker as a huge pile of Teddy bears then fell out.

"FENTON"! shouted Dash

"Yup that one person's trash is another person's revenge". said Danny

He then laughed, but his mind was somewhere else.

'Who was that other ghost'. thought Danny

****Alright chapter done. This took a while to do and it was a bit over 2000 words which is about how long I like to make the chapters for this story. Also what was your guys favorite episode of Danny Phantom. Personally mine was Prisoner of love. One more thing Julio is the name I came up with for Paulina's dad since he didn't have one. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****

****A few questions you guys have had.****

****00RaiserGundam- The jack that I mentioned last chapter was not Danny's dad it was Lincoln's dad who is a OC of mine called Jack Flame who will be introduced later in the story.****

****Guest- The Loud's will start appearing in the story in about 4 chapters from now, and Lincoln will use his powers to fight for the side of good, but he will battle Danny to make sure his mom is safe and some of the other ghosts that he's really close too. So technically there Friends/Enemies.****


End file.
